Arguments
by e-addi
Summary: The normal life of Fuji Syuusuke and Haruno Sakura. Where arguments rule their lives and Yuuta is horrified. Crack


_**Disclamer: I do not own POT or Naruto.**_

=.=

"_Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura." A pink haired freshman introduced herself to a quiet boy with glasses. Another boy sitting next to him smiled at her. _

"_...Tezuka Kunimitsu." Tezuka introduced himself, smiling slightly._

"_I'm Fuji Syuusuke. It's nice to meet you. Say, you look like that brute I saw on TV once."_

"_What was that?"_

=.=

"FUJI SYUUSUKE!"

Seigaku Tennis club stopped their practice when they heard a feminine scream coming from the school building. The regulars turned to look at their resident tensai who was smiling happily, seemingly oblivious to the enraged screaming of his name.

Beside him, Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed and wondered once again how he was friends with the sadistic tensai that seemed to love torturing their friend.

Several students parted as an enraged pink haired 3rd year stomped towards the tennis courts in search of the bane of her existence; Fuji Syuusuke.

Normally, Haruno Sakura was a calm and kind person. She was second in her year for academics and helped her friend, Tezuka as the Student Council's Vice President. Many admired her for both her looks and talents.

However...

"Saa... Didn't you like my gift, Sakura-chan?"

When it came to Fuji Syuusuke, gone was Seigaku's female role model and a cynical demon was born in her place.

"What kind of deranged person calls cacti a gift?" She screamed.

"Saa... I thought you might have liked them... you seemed quite intrigued by them when you came over last week."

"Because they were weird, damn it! Who in their right mind would own several pots of cacti in their room, you freaking sadist!"

"Fuji, Sakura. Stop arguing. Or at least, take it down a notch."

Fuji and Sakura turned sharply to Tezuka who inwardly flinched and asked god if he had kicked a puppy sometime in his life to deserve friends like Sakura and Fuji.

"Stay out of this, Mitsu!"

"Saa... But arguing with Sakura-chan is so much fun! She ends up losing every argument with me."

"Are you implying something, bastard?"

And off they got into another argument as Tezuka sighed again, rubbing his temple. The rest of the regulars enjoyed watching the pointless arguments between Fuji and Sakura as they always ended up with Sakura blushing or hitting Fuji on the head. Something that was extremely rare since only Sakura could get a hit on Fuji and live to tell about it.

Tezuka however was not pleased. His two closest friends were beginning to get on his nerves and he wondered if there was ever a time when the two had gotten along...

Shuddering, he remembered the time the two could actually get along was when they were pissed off at Atobe for his boasting attitude. Atobe Keigo still had nightmares of the tricks the two had executed on him.

"Damn it Syuusuke, leave my hair alone!"

"But I always wondered how you got it to be pink..."

"It's natural you dimwit! My grandmother had pink hair!"

"Saa... I thought you dyed it."

"Why the hell would I dye my hair?"

"Because you wanted to attract my attention."

"Go bald, Syuusuke!"

"Would you like me better if I was bald?"

At this, Sakura reeled back and felt her face heat up with different hues of red. "Who would like you? You're an arrogant sadistic bastard who finds amusement in other people's suffering!"

"Saa... You know me so well, Sakura-chan. Are you sure you don't like me?"

"Go bald, Syuusuke!"

"Although I find most of your arguments satisfyingly funny, it's disturbing practice." Ryuuzaki Sumire said as she approached the bickering couple. "Haruno, why don't you wait till practice is over if you still want to chew Fuji out."

Sakura actually pouted before nodding. Sending one last glare at Fuji who returned it with his smile, she exited the courts and headed for the student council room to finish up some paperwork.

Fuji's smile widened. "Ah... that was refreshingly fun." He turned to his teammates. "Shall we continue training?"

The Tennis Club sweat dropped at their tensai.

=.=

"FUJI SYUUSUKE!"

An enraged yell sounded throughout Shikimori Tennis Courts. On one court were Fuji Syuusuke and Mizuki from St. Rudolph just about to start their match. One Fuji Yuuta blinked repeatedly, wondering who his brother pissed off.

Like in Seigaku, the crowd parted as a very pissed off Sakura stomped towards the courts. But what caught most of the crowd's attention was the jacket she was wearing. In bold letters on the back of the jacket, clearly seen since Sakura just recently cut her hair; were the words:

"Property of Fuji Syuusuke"

"This is the last freaking straw Syuusuke! Once you get out from that court, I am going to skin you alive, cut you up into little pieces and feed you to my dog!" Sakura yelled, sending shivers through many of the people there.

On the court, however; Fuji Syuusuke was smiling serenely at Sakura. "That's nice, Sakura-chan. I'm glad you like the clothes I gave you."

"You replaced _all _my clothes, you idiot! How did you even get into my room anyway? I locked it since the last time you sneaked into my room in the middle of the night!"

At this Yuuta's eyes bulged. His brother had sneaked into a girl's room? "Just who is she?" Yuuta asked, not tearing his eyes away from the bickering friends. Or was it enemies?

Ooishi who heard Yuuta smiled at him. "Her name is Haruno Sakura. She is our school's Vice President and Fuji's classmate. They met during our first year of Junior High School."

"Nya! And Fujiko enjoys tormenting Sakura-chan ever since they met! He says he enjoys their arguments and it makes him more relaxed when playing tennis, nya!" Eiji piped it.

Mizuki, who was tired of being ignored, cleared his throat. "Excuse me but we are having a match here. Could you leave?"

At this, Fuji turned his head to Mizuki and glared at him with his eyes open. "It looks like I'm going to need to postpone our argument until after this match, Sakura-chan."

"Fine" She huffed. "Give him hell, Syuusuke. His face pisses me off."

"Sure."

Five minutes later found Mizuki on the ground looking severely traumatized at Fuji's back.

"G-Game Set and Match to Fuji! Six games to Love!" The umpire announced.

Everyone was silent as Fuji exited the courts and headed straight for Sakura. She had her arms crossed with a scowl on her face.

"Saa... Where were we, Sakura-chan?"

A tick appeared on Sakura's forehead and she hit him over the head, shocking everyone on the court. "Give me back my clothes, you sadistic bastard!"

"But you look so much cuter in those."

"How the hell do I look cuter in the clothes you bought me?"

"Because I bought them."

"Go bald, Syuusuke!"

And the arguing continued. Yuuta was dumbstruck as he watched his brother continue their argument with a smile on his face. Momoshiro noticed this and patted his back.

"I wish you luck, Yuuta-kun. If they keep going strong like this, she might end up as your sister-in-law!" Momoshiro grinned.

At this Yuuta snapped his head at Momo. "You mean they're dating?"

Momo nodded. "Arguing is how they show their affection for each other. It helps that Sakura-sempai is stubborn as hell and Fuji-sempai likes antagonizing her. He asked her out last year." Momo paused. "The funny thing is, he confessed to her during an argument too."

Yuuta blinked repeatedly as he continued to watch his brother and his girlfriend argue again. This time they were arguing over Fuji's obsession with Cacti.

"I mean, why the hell am I even dating a Cacti obsessed sadistic bastard?"

"Saa... That's because you like me."

"Damn it, Syuusuke; go bald!"

=.=

_**CRACK CORNY CRACK CORNY CRACK CORNY CRACK CORNY CRACK CORNY CRACK CORNY CRACK CORNY CRACK CORNY CRACK CORNY CRACK CORNY CRACK CORNY CRACK CORNY CRACK CORNY**_

_**I hate my braiinnn~**_

_**Special message to Wynth, Moon, Akira, Porcelain Huntress or any other of my dear sisters on BAN Convention(If you ever see this)I've been absolutely lazy to go on forums these days; preferring to surf on YT for Korean MV's and Movie Trailers. Plus I have work. I have FB. Add me bitches. I miss you too damn much but am too lazy to click the 'Reply' button on the forums. Fb profile~ www (dot) facebook (dot) com (slash) NashW**_

_**Or**_

_**Pm me your link to your profile cuz I'm too lazy to look your real names up and pick which one is you. **_

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**Addicted.**_


End file.
